Umaima starts counting at 39, and she counts by fives. If 39 is the 1st number that Umaima counts. what is the 12th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $39$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&39 + 5 \\ &= 44\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&39 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 39 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 49\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&39 + (11\times5) \\ &= 39 + 55 \\ &= 94\end{align*}$